Melodic Awakenings
by loveangelli
Summary: Rockstar AU. The story of their formation, music, and love. Destiel.


There are times when Castiel can't believe that this is his life. The roar of the fans is cacophonous. It always sets his skin on fire feeling the rumble of the noise in his body. The lights are mercifully dim to allow the crew their last minute adjustments. You can see the crowd, packed into the area, every seat, every aisle filled past code. This was to be their last night of tour. Eight months, fourteen days on the road with motels and sleeping on the bus. Soon he would get to go home to his apartment and contemplate the birth of his new life.

Castiel jumps as he feels a hand on his back. He turns to see the familiar smiling freckled face that has been his friend since this whole experience was just a shared dream. Giggles erupt from them as it does every night. The sheer disbelief that so many people actually like their music is overwhelming comical to the motley trio. The stage manager runs up, hand signals all they can share due to the crowds volume. Three minutes. Castiel seeks out his bass, coaxing it from it's cradle and embracing it in arms that know no other weight as well as this. Dean pulls the strap of his sleek black Fender Strat over his shoulder bending his neck side to side as he moves. Sam is sitting nearby rapping his sticks across the back of a slim metal chair. His hair falls in his eyes as he nods his head to the beat that only he seems to hear.

Castiel whispers his fingers across the strings strumming cords that will soon fill the stadium. Two minutes. The trio gathers with their crew as tradition dictates. Castiel leads a pray that he knows his band mates do for his pleasure alone. He asks God for no broken stings, for perfect harmonies, and thanks him for this journey that has brought them so much closer. The group breaks and just before stepping on stage to begin what will be the best performance they have done yet Dean rubs a hand across Castiel's stubble cheek as Sam smacks his ass. They all laugh at the ritual that came from one bottle of Jack to many to cool the nerves of their first show.

Castiel catches Dean and gives him a return stroke of knuckles across neck before the trio steps on stage. The crowd has taken up an impatient chant. Their band name rattles the symbols of Sam's set with each syllable. Team Free Will. Team Free Will. Dean lets out a cord and the en-rapturous joy of the crowds yell gets Castiel's heart racing. He adjusts his earwig so that he can hear the music over the thunder of his heartbeat in his ears. He will never get used to this. He plugs in his bass and lets out two test cords that renew the roar of the crowd.

Dean turns back to Cas, the blue/purple shirt unbuttoned to show the sun and pentagram tattoo on his collar bone. He nods once. _Are you ready? _Castiel smiles wide, his eyes wrinkling with glee, _Always. _Dean then turns to Sam who is twirling his sticks between his fingers flippantly. _Waiting on you strings. _Dean rolls his eyes at the gesture and begins to tap his foot to the beat. _One. Two. Three. Go. _

The cords flow from his fingers through the speakers to reach out and touch every soul that came to worship them tonight. Their intro is smooth from years of backyard gigs and measly bars that barely paid. When Dean approaches the mic everyone hushes. Even now in front of thousands of people, lights heating him and bring a sweat sheen to his skin, Castiel remembers the first time he heard Dean sing.

It was open mic night at Castiel's brothers bar. The Sweet Shop was known for it's indy musicians and a certain type of crowd could always be counted on to hear the new obscure band. Castiel was behind the bar working off a debt that he still couldn't believe he allowed to happen when slim fingers twined perfectly pitched stings. It was a folksy tune that Castiel had heard coming from his mothers radio when he was young. The gravelly voice that echoed through the bar stilled everyone. Castiel almost dropped the glass he was filling with beer. Such a voice from such a man was like lightening striking so close you could feel the burn. Castiel knew then that no matter what, he had to play with this man.

He approached him after his set, hanging back as girls in thick round glasses and enlarged sweaters fawned over the man. Each girl wanted a picture, giggling as they wrapped slim arms around his narrowed waist. The man's plaid shirt had sleeves rolled up to elbows showing off well muscled forearms. Two beaded bracelets hung loosely on his right wrist, stroking it as he moved to wrap a thick arm around the tiny girls. His smile was wide, bright, and if Castiel was being honest, would be something he remembered while tucked under his sheets. Soon the crowd dispersed and the man turned to Castiel. He looked surprised to see a male approaching him since the crowd before was so one sided.

Castiel extended a hand and with it a name. The man smiled politely, offering Castiel his name in return and shortening Castiel's name for the first time of many. Dean and Castiel talked about music, inspiration, hopes and dreams until Gabriel came swatting them with a bar towel and telling them to take it to a bedroom. Castiel had never felt his cheeks more inflamed than that moment. Dean took the comment with grace and silence before both left the bar, exchanging numbers and setting up a time to play together. If Castiel had known then that such a chance meeting in his brothers bar would lead to this he would have owed Gabriel more than he already did.

Castiel licked his lips and sang into the mic offering harmony to Dean's notes. It had been Dean's idea to get Castiel to sing back up. Sam all out refused giving Dean the number twelve bitch face as Castiel would soon learn. They were in Dean and Sam's garage. The door closed to keep out the chilling winter air. Soon the snow would fall and they would have to move in the space heaters. The group had been practicing together for four months now and Dean was adamant they needed more than just him singing.

"The girls already like you. No need to have me embarrass myself singing along" Sam whined as he fiddled with his drum sticks, tapping them against any available surface.

"It will add depth and give us more range" Dean replied dully, a tone well perfected from multiple repetitions. Castiel could tell this was an argument they had, had before with another band member in a time long past.

Sam leaned his head back and sighed dramatically. Drummers always seemed to have a flare for dramatics in Castiel's opinion. As if the thought of him had brought his attention Sam turned to Castiel and with flick of a drum stick offered him up as Dean's back up.

"I've never sung before" was Castiel's meek reply. He chose bass to avoid this problem. Most bands he joined made their guitar players the lead and though Castiel excelled at guitar he never wanted such responsibility.

Dean shrugged and walked over, his loose denim hanging low on his hips. "I'll teach you. It's not hard and it really will help the band." A soft hand on his shoulder and a smoldering smile from Dean had Castiel at the brothers house every night for the next few weeks learning to best compliment Dean's voice.

Their uniquely dueled voices is what got them their first manager, then their record label. The rep said it was profound the way the two of them could come together and make simple harmonies sound new again. Castiel was embarrassed at first but with a comforting arm across his shoulders from Dean he could tuck it away.

The set played on, the crowd cheered, with each completed song Castiel felt alive. It was midway through their final show and just as every time Sam and Castiel stepped away to allow their lead singer a moment. It had happened at their first big, well then it was big, gig. They were playing at the Ark in Ann Arbor. They had traveled in Dean's immaculate impala barely fitting all their gear and clothes for the month long tour. The weather had been fickle that spring in Michigan, going from eighty and sunny to stormy forties in hours. The locals chuckled and commented on how this was normal. It had begun to rain mid afternoon as they moved their instruments indoors. Lightening cracked soon after and the rain hadn't stopped since.

The auditorium filled to about half way which was more than they were expecting to come out in this weather. They had completed their first song when the lights went out. People screamed and the employees came in with flashlights. Castiel shoulders sank. His disappointment at traveling so far to play and then being stopped so soon in their set was disheartening. The employees were attempting to keep everyone in their seats and calm when Dean had picked up his acoustic guitar and begun to play. Sam would add light background and Castiel would sing along when his part came. When the power came back they went to plug in but the crowd stopped them, cheering for them to continue as they had been. That had sparked their first acoustic album.

As Dean spoke to the crowd, entertaining them as he set up for his acoustic song, Castiel took a sip of water from the stool beside him before moving the stool closer to Dean. The song Dean would be singing tonight was one he had written three weeks into tour. They had been traveling for hours. Sam had gone to bed early claiming exhaustion though he had taken a nap hours before. He had given his brother a strange look before retreating into the lone bedroom in the back of the bus. The couch pulled out into a bed that Dean and Sam usually shared. Castiel made no comment about the change in sleeping arrangements. It happened, especially when Dean got to drunk or Castiel wanted some time to himself. Though tonight seemed different. Dean was jittery, his leg bouncing rapidly like he was Sam itching to play.

Castiel cocked his head to the side observing his friend. "Dean" he said, his voice deep with concern.

Dean looked up at Cas, his smile light yet fake. Castiel could always read Dean like a book. Each gesture, each smile, Castiel knew them all. A collection of understanding stemming from a hidden obsession with his friends beauty. Dean looked back down at his hands worrying them. "So," Dean started before clearing his throat. "So," he reiterated looking at anything but Cas, "Brent called today. Says the media is going wild over those photos."

Castiel cringed. They had all celebrated that first night. They went out to a local bar and enjoyed one too many three dollar shots. Cas was warm from the alcohol, his hands tingling as if they had fallen asleep. Dean and Sam were having one of their brotherly spats about how classic rock was the best kind of rock and that Sam should stop listening to that 'new crap'. Sam always responded that they WERE that 'new crap' which Dean always waved away. The night dragged on and around midnight Sam called it quits saying he would be taking the bedroom.

"Have fun lovebirds" Sam had thrown behind him as he left. Castiel still flushed when such statements where made at them. Dean threw Sam a "Bitch", while Sam threw back a "Jerk" and exited. Dean ordered them a beer as they talked about the tour, how amazing it was that this was happening. Castiel moved closer to Dean so they they could talk easier over the music. Personal space seemed something Castiel just wasn't good with when it came to Dean. Usually Dean would reprimand him on the breech of courtesy space but tonight Dean just smiled and wrapped an arm around him. They talked, Dean's arm ever present, and as the booze moved through their system they gravitated toward one another until a joke from Cas had Dean throwing his head back in laughter. When Dean had brought his head back forward their noses were touching and Dean's breath ghosted Cas' lips. They were trapped in one of their staring matches, each refusing to break first when a succession of bright flashes pulled them apart. The rumors started the minute the photos were sold and Brent had been having kittens ever since.

"What did he say?" Castiel questioned as he joined Dean in refusing to look at the other. They hadn't talked about that night. Sam had tried when he saw the photos, his soft voice seeming to try to get them to say something that neither knew. Or at least for Castiel was willing to admit. Dean had always been good at avoidance and it seemed the matter had been closed within the group. Until now.

Dean passed a worried hand through his hair. His sigh pouted his lips as he took a moment then looked at Cas. "He wants us to release a statement. Go on record and say that we are just friends."

Castiel nodded. "Well we are just friends." Dean stayed quite. Castiel had expected a affirmation of his statement and when the silence dragged on Castiel changed to a question. "We are just friends, aren't we?"

Hope bloomed at Dean's continued silence. Feelings were never Dean's area, hell none of them were good at it. But with Dean silence always meant he was hiding what was there. Castiel put a hand to his chest, rubbing the tissue over his heart to try and calm it. Castiel looked at Dean, biting his lip and thinking of how he is just as beautiful as the day he saw him on stage. Dean turned to look at Castiel and before Castiel knew what he was doing, he lunged forward and kissed him.

Dean instinctively pulled back at the abrupt movement but immediately wrapped arms around Castiel's light frame pulling him in close. It started with sweet light press of lips against one another. Castiel's hands moved up to cup dean's head and neck, the tickle of hair light against his finger tips. Lips parted, the slick cool feel of a deeper kiss wetting Castiel's. Dean's teeth brushed against the inside of Castiel's lip as the two moved closer, Castiel sitting fully in Dean's lap. The kiss killed any thoughts Castiel could have had. The peace of Dean's smell in his nose, warmth on his lips, and strength from his embrace cradled him. Their noses bumped, Castiel's bending flat as they turned heads, exploring the other from new angles.

When Dean pulled back it was with flushed cheeks and kiss stained lips. His freckles a juxtaposition to his pale skin, his eyes sparkling as they traced Castiel's face. Castiel looked in Dean's eyes, the blood in his ears like he was on stage. The ghosting of Dean's fingers on his arms were like the tickle of excitement he got with the first cord. The pounding of Dean's heart against his chest as Dean moved Castiel flush against him was more thrilling then that of a crowd of fans. Dean's hands lowered from his arms to dip under Castiel's shirt coiling around his waist. He raised his hands, the pads of his fingers playing his ribs, stroking them like strings. Each one dipping and smoothing over Cas' tanned skin.

The melody of their breath speed up as Dean lifted the shirt with his movement. Castiel's raised arms gave silent permission as the garment was removed and discarded with little care. Dean melted on the newly exposed skin, lavishing hot kisses across Castiel's chest. Wet stroking brushes erected goose dimples as they passed. A shiver ran through Castiel's spine starting from his neck and moving to the crest of his ass. He could feel the rush of heat as blood pooled in his dick plumping it. It twitched and strained against the harsh metal zipper of his jeans. Dean rocked his hips absentmindedly against Castiel's as he licked and nipped his way south.

Castiel remembered his hands, laying limp at Dean's neck and shoulder, and moved them down along with him petting his hair and neck. Soft moans fluttered through the space barely heard above the noise of the bus. Castiel glanced over to the door that connected the cab to the rest of the bus. It was blessedly closed, a rarity on the bus. Sam must have closed it before he left. Sneaky bastard. A brush of hard teeth against the sensitive skin on his tummy pulled Castiel from his observations and back to his beautiful best friend. Dean had opened Cas' jeans granting relief to the pulsing ache of his restrained cock. Dean's fingers grazed the clothed bulge the heat warming his fingers.

Castiel pulled on the shoulders of Dean's shirt, suddenly desperate for the heat of his skin. Dean chuckled as the collar caught on his nose and stalled the movement. His large calloused hands aided in Castiel's tug and Dean was soon free of the shirt leaving tussled hair in it's wake. The break brought Dean back level with Castiel's face. He could only imagine what he looked like, hot, flushed, and panting in his band members lap. Dean smiled, one of those smiles that reached his eyes and he only gave to him. His puffed lips were back on Castiel's with a moan and a tender swipe of a tongue asking permission. Castiel tentatively peeked his tongue in Dean's mouth, swiping a light tease against Dean's. They moved back and forth swiping against tongue and cheek and teeth. Each swipe becoming more heated, more desperate.

Castiel rutted against Dean feeling the mirrored hardness in his own holey jeans. Hands, can't forget the hands, moving down taunt skin. Rising and falling with Dean's erratic breath as they traveled south. Clumsy hands tripped and missed the button hole in their attempt to free Dean. Another soft chuckle from Dean brought his sure hands to assist once more flipping the button free with ease and tugging the zipper down. A sharp inhale of breath and Castiel was dizzy as he felt warm fuzz with his first dip beneath Dean's jeans.

"You planned this didn't you?" Cas whimpered against Dean's neck as he licked and sucked the skin.

"Not really, though I had hoped it would come to this" was Dean's throaty response as he lifted Castiel in his arms and stood moving to the couch that had yet to be pulled out into a bed. "Had wanted this for a while" he mumbled as he placed Castiel down on the scratchy woven cushions. His lips granted more access with Castiel sprawled out on the couch, legs opened wide invitingly. "Wanted to kiss you since our first singing lesson."

Castiel gasped as Dean punctured the confession with an open mouthed pawing of his boxer brief covered dick. "That was three years ago Dean" Castiel stated breathlessly as he tilted his hips up toward Dean's mouth.

"I said it was a while" Dean stated with finality as his thumbs slipped under Castiel's pants and tugged. Castiel planted his heels and lifted his hips as Dean slipped the jeans and boxer briefs down his legs, his fingers trailing in Castiel's leg hair. Dean tugged his own pants off and moved onto the couch nudging Castiel's legs wide so he could lay between them. Castiel moved his left foot onto the floor for more room as Dean's legs rubbed against the inside of his thighs.

It was electric the first time Dean's dick rubbed across his own, precum leaving a moist trail. The caution Castiel had been attempting to maintain through his silence evaporated as a long loud moan escaped his lips. Dean's whiskered cheek rubbed a burn in his skin as he mouthed at Castiel's neck whispering dirty phrases that Castiel, try as he might, could not comprehend. They rutted against the other, hands busy with exploring the new body laid before them. It was Castiel that arrived at their joined hips first tentatively brushing his finger tips along Dean's dick. It was smooth, so alike to his own but shorter, wider. Castiel's fingers fumbled as they attempted to grasp both himself and Dean in one hand. The pressure was awkward though both men moaned at the tight sensation around them. Dean bucked into Castiel's hand, Cas' foreskin allowing for movement without more lubrication as Dean rutted against him.

Castiel gave up on his attempt to hold them both and focused on Dean grasping him firmly. Dean moaned and braced his hands on either side of Castiel raising to give him more room to work. With Dean's body gone Castiel was able to see Dean naked for the first time. It was a breathtaking sight. Hard lines on a stout frame. Everything was thick on Dean compared to Castiel's lean frame. He began to pump slowly, moving with the loose fit of Dean's skin. He couldn't help but notice the two tone skin, a result from his circumcision, somehow endearingly unique just like Dean.

Dean dropped his head to Castiel's their foreheads touching. "Damn Cas. So good" Dean groaned as he moved his hips along with Castiel's fist. It was thrilling feeling Dean stiffen more in his hand. The smell of their sex filled his nose as a light sheen of sweat covered them both the room suddenly too warm. Castiel used the precum leaking from Dean's tip to slick his palm before traveling back down.

A moment later Dean was shifting, moving his weight to rest on his left arm and the calloused touch of Dean's hand on him made his dick twitch. Dean's hand grasped him just under his tip, his foreskin pulled back with his excitement. Dean's thumb circled the head of his dick, dipping into his slot before making another pass. Castiel's own hand squeezed tighter on Dean as he pumped. Dean's hand moved down, his thumb flicking the vein running along the underside of his shaft. Cas' hips jumped with a mewl from his lips as Dean rubbed and stoked the vein. He gave a needy cry of Dean's name thrusting up, seeking more friction, more heat.

To soon Dean's hand was off of Castiel as we moved away reaching for his jeans. Castiel released his hold on Dean staring at him as Dean pulled his jeans to him. Reaching into his deep packets he pulled out two foil packets. Once again he couldn't look at him as he left the unaired question hang between them. Castiel bit his lower lip as they curled into a smile. Gently he rose and cupped Dean's face forcing him to look at him. Castiel's sexuality was never a secret between the trio and Dean's experience was infamous; yet, the naked vulnerability and fear on Dean's face at that moment was disorienting. Castiel leaned forward pushing their lips together once more, kissing away any doubt Dean may have felt.

Castiel's thin fingers meshed with Dean's slipping the cool foil packets from his hands. "We are going to need more lube" was his response as Dean looked down at him with doe eyed. Castiel nudged his shoulder moving Dean up and off of him so he could rise from the couch. He shivered at the loss of Dean's heat as he scurried over to his suit case and knelt in front of it. Flipping the top up he unzipped the hidden pouch on the side of the case taking out a clear slim tube. He stood and walked back to Dean whose eyes never left him. Castiel knelt between Dean's spread legs and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder pushing to back.

Dean complied allowing Castiel to take control as Cas moved to straddle his lap. With a pop the cap of the tube flipped back and a long line of clear liquid poured into his palm. Another pop and the lid was back in place before the bottle was placed to rest between the couch back and window. Warming the liquid between his palms Castiel rubbed his hands in circles before placing his right hand on Dean once more. A sharp suck of air preludes a rumbling groan as Dean's eyes fall back at the sensation. Castiel's confidence grew at the response as he squeezed tighter and moved from tip to base, each pass rubbing along Dean's crown before pulling back.

As Castiel worked Dean with his right his left hand traveled back, fingers pushing against his puckered hole. A deep breath to remember to relax before two fingers breech his rim. Castiel's hips bucked forward mindlessly, his forgotten dick begging for sensation as his fingers worked farther into him, opening him.

"Can I?" The question was almost so soft Castiel almost didn't hear it. Opening his eyes that he didn't realize had closed he noded removing his fingers from his hole and reaching for the lube. He handed it to Dean who opened it quickly coating two fingers liberally with the water based lube. Dean threw the bottle aside sparing no time to replace the lid as he crunched up, the muscles of his abdomen clenching, and wrapped his left arm around Castiel's shoulder blades. His wet right hand rested at the crest of his ass before slowly trailing down. With green eyes locked tightly to blue Dean moved forward his slick fingers to press lightly, pushing against the hole, testing it's feel.

Castiel closed his eyes once more as he felt Dean's fingers circle, depositing the warmed liquid around his entrance, until suddenly his fingers are entering, stretching him. With a deep breath Castiel fell forward resting flush against Dean whose fingers moved in and out penetrating deeper with each attempt. Dean's awed response of just how warm Castiel felt brushed against his cheek as kisses rained across his face and neck. Soon a third finger joined the others with a shout from Castiel, his legs falling further apart in invitation, all the while pumping Dean's weeping cock.

The sensations were over whelming building low in his belly. Castiel pulled back moving his hips so Dean lost his angle and sliped from his ass with a protesting groan. Castiel reached for the foil packets left forgotten on the couch cushion. Two tugs and the package ripped along the seem. He tugged the nude condom from the pack pinching the tip and tugging down to being the unraveling. Castiel placed the condom on the tip of Dean's dick pinching to ensure there was room at the top before moving down and pushing the condom the rest of the way with his mouth.

Dean's shout of surprise was coupled with hands clenching in Castiel's dark hair. Using his tongue and teeth he unraveled the condom all the while taking Dean deeper into his mouth. "Fucking hell Cas. Gonna kill me" Dean groand as his hips stuttered, the tension of his body showing how hard he is trying not to thrust up and chock him. With a last breath through his nose Castiel pushed the rest of the way down, his nose tickled by the hair at the base of Dean's dick. Castiel sucked in his cheeks and lifted slowly grazing his tongue along any available portion of Dean. When he got to the head he took a moment to lick and lavish it before removing himself with a pop.

Ripping the second packet open Castiel dribbled a light coating of lube over the condom before spreading it with his hand. He shifted forward moving so Dean was aligned with his entrance. The soft head of Dean bumped against his entrance. Castiel swallowed suddenly unsure and gazed down at Dean. Simultaneously they moved toward one another kissing hard and deep as Castiel pushed down.

They broke the kiss to moan as Castiel slipped down on Dean with short thrusts, each one pulling Dean further into his body. The sharp pain quickly gave way as the thought of Dean inside of him spurred him into a frenzy. Gone were the slow, loving moments they shared. Castiel placed a foot back on the floor to stabilize himself as he bounced up and down on Dean's dick. Dean's hands pressed bruises into Castiel's hips as the slap of skin meeting skin drowned out the noise of the passing semi. Thank God for tinted windows.

Dean pushed up to meet every downward thrust of Castel's hips sinking in deeper and grazing his prostate with each pass. "Oh Dean. Gonna.." Castiel moaned as he could feel it, feel the hot build of the coming orgasm that took his breath away. Soon he can only breath with each thrust as he bounced harder, faster.

"Come on Cas. Come for me" Dean whispered in his ear as he leaned up and took the lobe between his teeth sucking it into his mouth. Dean reached between their bodies wrapping a hand around Castiel's forgotten dick and with three pumps Castiel stilled shaking as white lines painted Dean's chest. Dean pulled Cas' hips down once more and followed spilling himself inside his bandmate.

Castiel rested a top Dean, his face tucked in Dean's neck as the semen cooled and dried between them. Castiel could feel Dean slip out of him. His arms jostled him as he worked to remove the used condom, tying it off and tossing it aside to be cleaned up later. Dean's arms once again wrapped around Castiel's torso as a gentle hand trailed lazy fingers up his spine. Dean moved his face to tuck closer to Castiel's ear as he kissed the skin around it. His breath tickled Castiel's ear and made his shoulder jump to stop the assault.

Dean's hands moved up into Castiel's sex tussled hair. Fingers roamed as he gently coaxed Cas' head so his mouth was close to his ear once more. Softly, sweetly, with Castiel still naked and cradled on his body and in his arms, Dean began to sing. "Never opened myself this way, life is ours, we live it our way, all these words I don't just say, and nothing else matters".

"Are you serenading me with Metallica?" Castiel questioned gleefully as he lifted onto his forearms to look down at the beautiful man beneath him.

"Hell yes. Only the best for you" Dean replied, a cocky smile morphing his face. A quirked eyebrow and a quick peck on the lips before Dean continued to sing him to sleep, never once releasing him from his grip.

They woke with a cry from Sam and a blanket being thrown over their naked bodies. It was with a sly smile that Castiel knew Sam approved and a morning breath kiss from Dean informed him that this wasn't a one off event. They decided to keep it to themselves, feeling the public didn't need to be involved in their relationship, so when Brent rang that morning they told him "No Comment". That afternoon, drunk on new love and reciprocated feelings Dean penned the song he now began to strum.

Castiel starred at Dean the entire song the soft melody of the acoustic guitar soothing him. He sang his part when the song called for it pushing ever ounce of love into the lyrics as he did every night before. It was their passive statement to the crowd in every city, every concert, that they had claimed the other. Some nights Castiel forgot he was in front of thousands and not alone on the tour bus singing verses to Dean as he cooked. Both would be lost in the others eyes as Dean strummed along playing the notes of their romance. Once in Austin at the end of the song when the crowd had erupted into cheers they had leaned close, personal space forgotten long ago, and Dean had proclaimed his love to Castiel on stage. It had been the first time Dean had ever said such words and it was hard for Castiel to remain professional. Tumblr had exploded that day if Gabriel was any authority on the matter. The rumors resurfaced, Brent discussed the potential backlash their coming out could have. Both had decided then they could have cared less.

Seven months, twenty three days later as Dean played the last cord to their song the crowd erupted once more. They stood, pushed stools aside, and turned to one another. With a reassuring smile from Dean and a well placed drum roll from Sam, in front of thousands on their last concert date, they embraced and kissed to resounding applause.


End file.
